Boundaries of Love
by love101
Summary: he was an avenger... she was blind...and he was a sensei


My Valentine Tribute to Everyone

He broke her heart…

She was blind…

And he was a teacher…

Sasuke-Aya-Kakashi

A note from the author: "this fic is dedicated to Abby, a close friend of mine, we just met last year and we already have so many things in common. Abby, enjoy reading this fic dedicated to you… enjoy! -"

PS: I added a new character and her name is Aya Raven. This character was in place of Haruno Sakura. Heheh,

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… but I wish I did ;p

-

"Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear"

This quote has been taken from experiences and it also came from a book called "The Tale of Juliet." This is also what a girl with long hair, chocolate brown to be exact, thinks of love. She's loved only one person for the past 13 years and she still loves him up till now. Except that the feeling isn't that what it was like before ever since he broke her heart.

It has been five years since I told him the words: I love you. And I remember everything as if it happened yesterday. The man I once loved and the only man I ever loved rejected me. I kept on wondering: why not accept me? What is there that I'm lacking? The questions just kept on coming and the answers were nowhere to be found. Whenever he's around I'd do anything just to get his attention. I may even act foolishly at times but as long as he notices me I'm happy. The date: February 14, 2006 was he day when I confessed my love for him on the mountain top.

A painful flashback…

"S-Sasuke-kun… I-I have some-thing to te-telll yyoou…" Aya stuttered. The wind blew her hair. It was the first time when she had it down. Usually she ties it in a high pony (depending on her mood).

"Hurry up!" Sasuke ordered, impatiently "I have business to do," Sasuke continued looking at the moon. It was the hunter's moon. This moon is meant for all the hunters because it shines so bright that you can even see every movement your opponent makes.

"S-Sasuke… you see… we've been childhood friends and teammates ever since and… uhm… I've developed these feelings for you and I was hoping -- " Aya was interrupted when Sasuke spoke

"I can't return your feelings! Go find somebody else to love" he said furiously. Then he started to walk away.

"P-Please listen to me first, Sa--"

"Why should I?" Sasuke growled back turning her head a bit.

"What am I supposed to do? I love you Sasuke-kun!" Aya shouted her feelings that over crept her. Aya wasn't expecting anything in return but had hoped that Sasuke would love her back. Instead, her hopes were crushed down to the last rubble. Sasuke went back to Aya and grabbed her left arm. He was holding it tight.

"I can't return your feelings, okay!" Sasuke shouted at Aya who was crying. She fell to the floor crying like a fountain. Meanwhile, Sasuke left her alone. Deep in the trees a shadow was watching the both of them. This shadow clenched his fist and sat at the ground.

Aya kept on crying, non-stop, until her vision went blurry and shortly afterwards she grew blind. Aya was blind for two years and for the couple of years Sasuke was gone. He left in search of his brother and in training to become a better ninja. During these years Aya has been making chocolates for everyone even Sasuke. How they were preserved you say? It was kep in the scroll of preservation. Meanwhile, Aya was always visited by Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. Since team 7 has only Naruto left he was joined by two other ninjas. Aya went under training of Kakashi-sensei and she grew to be a good ninja despite her blindness. Aya went back to being a team 7 member and all was left was Sasuke.

At night, Aya's always crying and the following day it's as if she didn't cry because she heals her eyes of the strain. Yes, she learned a bunch of techniques that was taught by Tsunade-sama. Though her life was full of problems she was thankful for it. These problems helped her grew stronger yet colder towards her suitors. She has been building a wall that grew impenetrable. Nothing can pass thru it. These walls were built to 'protect' her heart from any further damage. Aya used to be the jolly, happy, and cheerful person… well; she still is the same Aya except that she wasn't that happy anymore. No one may notice it because she's hiding it and she's good at it.

Author: so tell me… shall I continue? Please review and comments are well appreciated! - thank you -


End file.
